


Matthew Shentarr

by fRozen_fIre_and_gLittering_cRystals



Series: A Series of a Innocent Loves [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fRozen_fIre_and_gLittering_cRystals/pseuds/fRozen_fIre_and_gLittering_cRystals
Summary: Temperance Brennan raises Matthew Shentarr, a lively little boy who is a foster kid. Very fluffy, but also will have some mentions and references to past child abuse. I will keep it light for the most part though and warn you before any potentially upsetting content. A mostly light and fluffy sorority though, seriously!
Series: A Series of a Innocent Loves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206575





	1. Meeting Mathew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First chapter! I know it is kinda short, but I promise future ones should be longer! Thanks and much live! Hope you enjoy! 💖
> 
> Oh and one other thing I want to say right now. If you are against the LGBTQ+ community, this is your warning: don't read. You sicken me and won't like this story any way. Okay! Now that that part is over, onto the story! :D <3 :)

Temperance Brennan was a foster parent she was goad to be one. She was able to help kids who had once been like her. In the same position as her. She had received a call the day before that a foster kid would be placed in her care if she was still interested. It was obvious to even the dumbest idiot that she would say yes. And that's exactly what Brennan said. That had been last week. Today was the day she actually got to meet her disaster child though, and Brendan was extraordinarily enthusiastic.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"Hello," a skinny, green eyed, pale girl with dark, thick, wavy, medium-long brown hair girl said shyly, "My name is Matthew and it is very nice to meet you," the seven year old said proudly. She (or possibly he, Brennan wasn't sure yet), was wearing a floppy yellow sub dress and looked entirely uncomfortable. Brennan imagined that the dress had not been a choice that Matthew had been allowed to make.  
"I'm sorry," the woman who'd accompanied Matthew said allegorical, "This is Madeline. She had gotten it into her mind that she is a boy even though she is a girl. We've been dealing with this for months now and we are quite sorry for any fuss she'll make about it." The woman who had accompanied Matthew said I the most condescending tone imaginable in addition to rudely and obviously emphasizing the she/her pronouns in reference to Matthew. Brennan was disgusted. She was a firm ally of the LGBTQ+ community, and was sickened by the utter ignorance and hatred some people spewed.  
"Well, I am positive that Matthew and I will get along just fine, because he seems like a wonderful seven year old boy to me," Brennan replied, talking extra care to use Matthew's correct pronouns. She then led Matthew inside, slamming the door in the woman's face, (accidentally of course. You believe Brennan right?).


	2. A Short Chat Between Mother and Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I probably won't usually update so frequently, but here's the next chapter. :) and again, sorry out it's so sorry. They will get longer, I promise!

Brennan smiled as she invited Matthew inside, and showed him an empty room she'd cleaned out for him as soon as she'd heard that she was going to have a foster kid. Brennan fully intended to adopt Matthew at some point down the road - she didn't believe that foster kids were better off jumping from home top home, wondering who would be nice and who would be cruel.

"Alright Matthew, I'm going to tell you a bit about myself, and then how about you tell me about yourself? Does that sound good?" Brennan asked, as she lifted a few spare papers lying around off of Matthew's floor. Matthew nodded shyly in agreement with Brennan's proposition. Temperance smiled top herself.

"Alright," she said, still smiling, "My name is Temperance Brennan, but you may call me whatever you want to. I was a foster kid like you as a child since I waa fifteen years old, and I note work as a forensic anthropologist who is someone who identifies victims and catches bad guys to solve crimes and I also am a well-known author who writes fictional mystery books for adults to read." Brennan started casually. 

"Cool!" Matthew cut in, "Are you planning on keeping me? A lot of people are focused on sending me back, especially because they say I don't know that o.o a girl even though I do know that I am a boy in a girl's body."

"Absolutely not," Brennan replied, "And I believe you Matthew" she added.

"Awesome! In that case," Matthew paused for a moment as though he was carefully thinking something through in his head before saying it aloud, "Can I call you mom? You know, since you plan on keeping me and maybe even eventually adopting me?" Matthew asked shyly.

"Of course," Brennan said enthusiastically, not bothering to contain her wide, happy smile.


	3. To the Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, another chapter! It should slightly longer than the first two so yay for that. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy! :) 💖

Matthew was tired. Brennan could tell based on how quickly he fell asleep. She didn't blame him though; Matthew had had a l long day. She smiled to herself. She was going to be the best parent ever. No matter what. Brennan feel asleep close to 11:00 PM, as she reflected on her own thoughts of how the day went.

The next day, Brennan wore up at 6:30 AM, and quickly got dressed in a dark green tank top and navy blue jeans. She clasped a dolphin necklace around her neck, and then exited her bedroom and headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and Matthew.

She saw that Matthew was already up when she went down. He was on the couch reading a book that Brendan had on anthropology. She smiled at hos reading choice. The author had done an excellent job providing a rounded introduction of a variety of cultures, both historical and present. She was glad to see Matthew reading a book that had been a particular interesting introduction to anthropology for her. 

It was just then that her phone buzzed. It was Both, sapping that they had a murder to solve. That annoyed Brennan for two reasons. For one, she was hoping to spend the day with her son: and for two, she wasn't sure what her son could do today. Matthew was slightly too young to stay home alone today, he didn't have a school that he'd be attending yet, and she wasn't comfortable leaving him with someone else, since the outdoor she trusted most with a task like that were all going top be working on the new murder case. 

"Alright Matthew," Temperance said, "Something came up at work, so I have to be as the Jeffersonian today. Would you like to come with me? They are plenty more interesting books on culture and anthropology in my office."

"Okay!" Matthew responded eagerly, "I understand and I loved reading about this topic this morning," he added enthusiastically.

"Awesome," Brennan replied, "Get ready to leave in about fifteen minutes, because we have to go quickly. I promise we can pick something up to eat in the way there." Brennan added.

Matthew grinned as her; "I'm ready now," he said.I

"In that case, let's head down to the car now" Brennan said, locking the door to the apartment behind her.

Matthew smiled and raced after her.  
___________________________________________  
Brennan arrived at the lab just as they both had finished their breakfast, so she corrected the trash and threw it away on their way into the Jeffersonian. 

"Wow! This place is cool!" Matthew exclaimed add they entered the and the lab. Brennan simply smiled to herself, and showed Matthew the way to her office.

"Mom, I think I have to use the restroom" Matthew said, visibly uncomfortable. Brennan grimaced. 

"The men's restroom is over there," she said, pointing in the direction of the men's bathroom, "Since society had decided to pointlessly gender bathrooms, I'd recommend using the men's and using one of the stalls to go." Brennan added, feeling extremely empathetic to Matthew's situation.

"Alright, thanks Mom," Matthew said, nodding in understanding of her directions and suggestions, "I promise I won't take long," he added, before rushing off in the direction of the men's restroom.

"Alright, I'm back Mom," Matthew said, smiling, after about three minutes.

"Great!" Brennan said, also smiling. Brennan showed Matthew around her lab and have him instructions on what he could do for the first half of the morning while She went to meet her partner at another location. She promised Matthew that she would be neck before lunch, and gave Matthew a slip of paper that she quickly scribbled her phone number on in case of any emergencies. Matthew and have her a tight hug, before Brennan had to leave.


End file.
